Cage of Eden
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 2008 | last = | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Yamada Keiyou, which began serialization in Weekly Shōnen Magazine starting in December 2008. The creator Yamada Keiyou was previously the artist of the manga ''Chanbara and EX-Shōnen Hyoryu (Young Castaways). Plot Akira and his classmates are on a field trip back home from Guam, while on flight there a turbulance and the plane crashes on an uncharted island inhabited by prehistoric species thought to be long extinct. The battle for survival in a nightmarish island begins.Yamada Keiyou(2009) Eden no Ori, volume 1, Kodansha The story has elements of Lost and Lord of the Flies in a prehistoric lost world setting. Main characters * : 3rd year, class 4, is the main character of the series, a Japanese schoolboy. He seems to be a bystander who reacts to events rather than choosing his own destiny. He is regarded by his fellow students as a lazy good-for-nothing. He is not much of a reliable guy but in times of peril he springs courageously into action that helps the group survival, and eventually making him the leader of the group. He also seems to have a crush on Rion but can't express his feelings to her since they are childhood friends. Status: Alive * :3rd year, class 1, is a pretty, athletic girl who is considered the school's number one idol and the ace of the Gymnastics Club. She is Akira's childhood friend and may have a crush on him. Status: Alive *'Kanako Oomori' is a plucky young flight attendant who survives the crash. She acts as the group's medic. Even though, at first, she is seen as not very smart (she failed her flight attendant test 16 times before passing as the storyline begins) she is actually quite intelligent, knowing all the chemicals that could be used for first aid and more serious wounds. Being with Akira gives her the courage to survive and protect the others to the best of her ability. Status: Alive *'Shirou Mariya', 3rd year, class 4,is one of Akira's classmates, a rude yet timid boy with a high IQ who is considered the school's prodigy. He is extremely knowledgeable about prehistoric animals and has a scientific database in the laptop computer he carries with him. Status: Alive *'Arita Kouhei', 3rd year, class 2. Handsome and popular, he is a tall natural athlete and the star of the school volleyball team. He is Akira's best friend. He is the one who stabbed the pilot with a knife. He won't allow anyone to find out his secret. Status: Whereabouts are unknown after the flash flood, but he returned to save Akira from a failed experiment, only to flee and become a shadow. Assumed to be alive. *'Kouichi Yarai', 3rd year, class 4, is a tough kid from Akira's school who appears to dominate the other boys. He has some of the qualities of a natural leader. While the others are panicked from these new surroundings, Yarai finds this world as "living a life without boredom." Status: Alive *'Koto Eiken', 3rd year, class 4. A nervous boy who brings a camera on the field trip. He originally planned to record of the events of the plane crash, but after the death of the pilot, his camera was taken over by Rion. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Status: Alive. *'Motoko Kurusu' is a young female schoolteacher from Akira's school . She is very kind and has a great relationship with her students. She admires Kouichi as a natural leader and follows him throughout the island. Status: Alive *'Ugen Kokonoe' is a chain-smoking schoolteacher and colleague of Ms. Kurusu at Akira's school. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Status: Alive *'Hades' is a mysterious, mentally disturbed student who claims he is the "Lord of Hades." He conceals his identity with a souvenir mask bought from Guam. In his mind, this world they have fallen into is survival of the fittest and he plans to kill anyone and everyone on the island. He also instigates Arita to become a murderer after he tricks him into killing an innocent girl to protect his secret. He seems to have a vendetta against Sengoku. It is unknown as to which student he is yet. Status: Unknown, presumed alive *'Kazuma Zaji', 3rd year, class 3, is a classmate from Akira's school. He's a delinquent with perverted thoughts about women who never takes things seriously and loves to joke. He tends to let his emotions get the better of him, like when punching Yoshimoto when he was wrong about the monsters and panics about it. He used to be childhood friends with Yoshimoto until his grades fell in junior high and they became distant. He tried to become friends with him again, but later discovered they were just using him to escape and Yoshimoto kicks him overboard. He later decides to join up with Akira's group and becomes good friends with them. Status: Dead *'Masanori Tanaka', 3rd year, class 2, is a classmate from Akira's school who tries to hit on Rion and insults Akira about being a good-for-nothing. Along with Zaji and the others, they try to escape the island by boat. He is killed and eaten by the Andrewsarchus while trying to escape on the raft. However, his death helps the group when the instant glue upsets the monster long enough for the others to try and escape. Status: Dead *'Masakazu Yoshimoto', 3rd year, class 2, is an intelligent boy from Akira's school who deduces that the monsters won't come to the beach. He seems to slightly resent Mariya for beating him in test scores. Along with Zaji and the others, they try to escape the island by boat. He used to be good friends with Zaji until Zaji grades fell and Yoshimoto left him. After they get on the raft, Mokouda and Yoshimoto betray the others and push them overboard to die, revealing they were just using Zaji. However, when the two find out that the island was only a mirage, they get eaten by a Basilosaurus. Status: Dead *'Mina Mokouda', 3rd year, class 2, is a classmate from Akira's school who doesn't trust Zaji. Along with Zaji and the others, they try to escape the island by boat. After they get on the raft, Mokouda and Yoshimoto betray the others and push them overboard to die, revealing they were just using Zaji. However, when the two find out that the island was only a mirage, they get eaten by a Basilosaurus. Status: Dead *'Itou', 3rd year, class 2, is a troublemaker at school and one of Yarai's lackeys. He follows Yarai when they escape from the plane. Died from eating the poisonous berries. Status: Dead *'Ono', 3rd year, class 3, is a troublemaker at school and one of Yarai's lackeys. He follows Yarai when they escape from the plane. Died from eating the poisonous berries. Status: Dead *'Mikoshiba', 3rd year, class 1, is a troublemaker at school and one of Yarai's lackeys. He follows Yarai when they escape from the plane. He's quiet and rarely talks to the others. Died from eating the poisonous berries. Status: Dead *'Isurugi Miina', a 10 year old little transvestite boy that supposedly 'bosses' over a camp consisting of some adult passengers that were not a part of Sengoku's class. Status: Alive *'Hikari', a girl that had belonged to Arita's group. She harbours a deep crush for him, even copying a photo at Guam of Arita. Hades had tricked Hikari into writing messages directed at Arita making him paranoid, she however was told that if she didn't, Arita would 'do something bad', while writing one of the messages in the morning she is later killed, possibly strangled, to death by Arita. Status: Dead *'Tsuraya Masaru', a veteran pilot who was stabbed in the chest by Arita and killed. It's notable that he had landed the plane successfully when they arrived in the unknown world. Status: Dead *'Miyazaki', a person who attends the same school as Akira. Not much is known about him, however he was killed by an Andrewsarchus when they envaded the plane. Yoshimoto and Mokouda seem to know who he is. Status: Dead *'Fujiki', a person who had caused many incidents in the past. He's the leader of Nishi and Marume. He's quiet and seems to be a sharp person. Status: Dead *'Nishi', a hoodlum who works for Fujiki. He gets along with Marume. Status: Dead *'Marume', a hoodlum who works for Fujiki. He gets along with Nishi. Status: Dead *'Karino Shinzou', also known as Wild Boar Karino is a large policeman who worked in the south area of Kawasaki. He is the murderer of Towa and is later killed by an extinct mammal. Status: Dead *'Towa', is one of the cabin attendants. She was Oomori's 'first love'. She was supposed to marry Miina's father, Isurugi Zaibatsu. She was the senpai of Oomori at school by two years. She was part of the adult group, however was later killed by Karino, being strangled to death. Status: Dead *'Isurugi Zaibatsu', is Miina Isurugi's father who's extremely powerful and rich. Cars, banks, real estates and other such companies have all crossed over to Zaibatsu. Status: Not on the island. Presumed alive. *'Ooguro Rei', A university student who survived the plane crash, along with her friends Kawana Kotomi and Rinzai Tooru. Status: Alive *'Kawana Kotomi', A universtiy student. Survived the crash along with her friend Ooguro Rei and former boyfriend Rinzai Tooru. She was the daughter of a wealthy hotel mougle, and was use to getting her way. Died after being rejected by Akira. Status: Dead *'Rinzai Tooru', A university student. Survived the crash along with his former girlfriend Kawana Kotomi, and her long time firend Ooguro Rei. He was attacked by a prehistoric bear, and his face is now covered in scars. He used to constantly hide them under medical wrappings, and refused to remove them. He took them off to help Rei cheer up after Kotomi's death. Status: Alive Manga Kodansha has released 7 bound volumes of the manga between February 17, 2009 and May 19, 2010. References External links * Official website ja:エデンの檻 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga